Little Bundles of Joy
by Arukuu-Chan
Summary: The chances of conception are pretty low for Arc and Refia, a now happily married couple. But will they be for long? You'll just have to read it and see what happens :  ArcxRefia R&R Rated T, just in case...


**Hey! I've got an ArcxRefia story for you! It's pretty much based around Refia getting pregnant and all ^^ Because I'm weird like that XD I think this might be one of my best works! Soo please review! Also, I do not own Final Fantasy, Refia or Arc (I wish...)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Little Bundles of Joy...<p>

It had been at least a year since Arc and Refia were married. Arc proposed to Refia at the well-spring at night. That was when the well-spring showed beautiful colours. Obviously Refia said yes. They both loved each other very much and were keen to start a family.

They were both nineteen now, and Refia was not yet blessed with a child. Arc and Refia tried so hard to have children, but Refia just couldn't get pregnant. It seemed as if Refia would never have any children.

But eventually, Refia did get pregnant and Arc was overjoyed that he would finally become a father. But the young couple received some horrible news. The midwife had told Arc and Refia, at four weeks, Refia had a miscarriage. The couple became devastated, especially Refia.

Refia sat on a wooden love swing in her garden and stared out over the fields for days. Some said she never spoke for days and some said she didn't eat at all.

Refia looked pale and grim. Her baby's death had gotten to her head, and it had a terrible impact on Refia.

Arc took care of Refia and tried to reassure her, telling her that it would be all ok. But Refia wouldn't believe it. She felt as if the gods wanted some sort of revenge on her by taking her baby away, even though she didn't do anything to anger them. Maybe she did anger them. But what did she do? She asked herself this over and over again. She did help save the world from impending darkness. Was this not enough? Could she have done more? Refia went over the list of things she could have done to make the gods pleased with her, so they wouldn't have taken her baby away. But as Refia went on, she became more depressed by this. She couldn't do anything, the gods took away the baby and they weren't going to give it back. Refia was guilty; there must have been something she could have done. How could she have let it happen? Refia blamed her baby's death on herself. She thought it was all her fault. The opportunity to have children slipped out of her fingers. There was nothing she could do.

Arc felt devastated just like Refia did. He partly blamed himself for the death of his child. Did he hurt Refia? Could he have done anything to protect his unborn child? Thoughts swirled around his head for a number of days. He would lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if he and Refia would ever have children again. It was already hard enough for Refia to get pregnant and eventually, they would have to give up trying to conceive children. But neither of them wanted to give up, and they hated the thought of having no children. It was a gut-wrenching thought.

But one night, when Refia was already sleeping, Arc walked out of the bedroom and walked into his study. He closed the door. Arc suddenly landed on his knees weeping. He began to pray, asking the gods to bless Refia with a child. Arc told the gods he would do anything for his wife to have children. He added that she didn't have to have many children. Arc only asked for one. One child…He wept. Arc couldn't stand to see Refia in the state that she was then. Soon enough, the relationship would fall apart with no children and an unhappy wife. Arc prayed for hours before going back to his room for some sleep. He was desperate for children and so was his wife.

Then, the next night, Arc and Refia were lying in bed, holding each other close, like they had been for a few nights. Arc thought about his prayer to the gods. He thought he might try again with Refia, just once. Arc began to trail down Refia's side with his hand, comforting her. He then leaned in to kiss Refia. At first, Refia didn't kiss Arc back, but after a few minutes, Refia kissed him back. Arc was soon on top of Refia, still kissing her. They began to take off each other's night clothing, and from that point on, everything changed.

The next morning, the couple were lying in bed, embracing each other. They were fast asleep in each other's arms. Nothing could have been better than this.

A couple of days later, Refia and Arc came home with great news. Refia was pregnant again. And it got better because Refia was going to have twins. It was a great start for Refia and Arc. They were finally going to have children.

Arc's prayer was answered. He smiled, because little Arc and Refia were going to born in nine months.

The time eventually came for the babies to be born but they were a little overdue than expected. Refia became scared, scared that she might lose her babies. Arc became worried too. Did the gods go back on Arc's prayer? Regardless, Arc and Refia decided to see the midwife again to see if the babies were ok. In a way, they both rushed to the hospital, but they both went at a steady pace, as Refia couldn't walk that fast with twins. But on the way there, Refia started to have contractions; therefore she started to go into labour.

Arc had no idea what to do. They weren't far from the hospital, but Arc couldn't leave Refia alone. He had to carry her. Arc lifted up Refia and carried her to the hospital. It was pretty hard, considering Arc was carrying his wife and his two babies. Arc rushed to the hospital, his heart thumping. He prayed to the gods that his wife would be ok, as well as the babies.

Finally, they both got to the hospital, with everybody rushing to get Refia a bed. Arc could finally put Refia down on the bed and help her give birth. It was time, and there was no turning back now.

Arc never left Refia's side. He supported her and held her hand. Refia was in so much pain, but she never gave up. She pushed so hard, until you could hear the little cries of a baby. All you could hear was, "It's a boy!" There was just one more baby to come.

Only a minute later, could you hear the cries of another baby. "It's a girl!" Refia fell back on the bed, panting. She was exhausted, but she done well. Arc kissed her on the forehead, overjoyed with their new children.

The couple were then presented with their baby boy and baby girl. Refia held them close, nearly crying. Arc was already crying. Arc never expected anything like it. They were like angels sent down to the world. They were beautiful. The young couple cooed over them, telling each other that their daughter looked a lot like her father, and that their son looked a lot like his mother.

Arc and Refia loved their children. They named their son, Lucca Edwin Hawthorne and their daughter, Alice Elizabeth Hawthorne. The young couple couldn't be happier with their babies. They finally started a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, that was cute :3 From my POV anyway XD Please R&amp;R! xx<strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


End file.
